Rachel's Dark Secret
by Gabby-Hunter
Summary: Rachel berry has a dark secret that no one but her parents know about, to keep herself save from bullies in the world. Can she protect herself as well as those she cares about from the biggest threat to human kind?
1. Chapter 1

As a young girl, music wasn't my only thing that I was good at. I would always find myself fascinated with how things worked by taking them apart as well as putting them back together, but it was only weapons, sometimes I would call myself Tinker bell because I would need applause to live as well being able to make things that would come to my mind. I would even find myself making a new weapon mixed with another like a bomb in a handle of a knife.

But as I got older I soon got into fighting, training in all forms of fighting styles like the classics such as martial arts, including taekwondo, karate, and Jin Jitsu, as well as MMA (mixed martial arts), judo, Aikido, and Kickboxing. Even the dirtiest forms of fighting styles such as boxing, wrestling, Kail since some people might not fight fair and I would need to protect myself in all situations.

It didn't mean that it was easy working with the weapons, especially the ones that are in a chain, when I was training for those I would have to use a rope and would work at it until I got the hang of it without hitting myself with the end of the rope.

And now I would find myself making a gift for one of my friends in glee club, well a friend to me not so sure they think of me the same way, frowns slightly to myself.

* * *

No one could hear the variety of sounds coming from the house that belonged to Rachel Berry, as she works with another one of her creations that comes to her mind.

One of her creations would be a gift to Artie Abrams, after noticing everyone, but Tina and herself weren't willing to help with the extra cost of a wheelchair bus.

Rachel wipes the sweat away from her forehead, working on a new and improved wheelchair. Stands up, walking over to the blueprints of the wheelchair, nodding as I smile to myself.

Puts my goggles on and walks over to check on my other project that are special bullets, which are supposed to make the target go off and leave nothing but dust behind. That was the idea anyway, but so far it only leaves a burning blue star shape hole where the bullet hits.

Smiles knowing I'm almost close to completing the final product of my bullets, winces at the pain in my arm looks down at the bandage wrapped around my arm as I remember the time I was bitten by a walker aka a zombie. The pain of its teeth digging into my flesh as I scream out in pain and fright.

Rachel also remembers the anger washing over her body as she pushes the creature off of her then wanting nothing more than to rip the head off from its body for biting her. Which is exactly what I did but didn't notice until her dad found her, standing over a zombie with blood dripping down her arm and tears rolling down her cheeks.

Shakes my head, trying to get rid of the memories, goes back to my projects, making sure I make enough bullets to last 3 world wars since my inner witch keeps telling me that I will need it really soon.

Rachel walks over to the wheelchair making sure to finish it right away without any mistakes. Knowing if it wasn't for Quinn and Noah's reputation, he would need all the help he could get.

Sighs softly, now deep in thought about Noah "Where did my best friend go?" Rachel asks to no one.

She folds up the wheelchair, putting it against the wall and checks all of the weapons I have made or bought over the years, making sure that I have them all before walking out from behind a secret bookshelf.

Rachel goes into the kitchen, making herself a fruit salad. Knowing even though she is a witch, she only uses her powers in her weapons and her creations. But she really wants to be as normal as she can possibly get.

Lays down on the couch in the living room, eating the fruit salad as Rachel looked through her cell phone noticing she had a text from Noah.

-Hey B, are you busy? - Noah asks.

-Not anymore, why are you asking to hang out? - Rachel smiles as she replies back to his text.

-Yeah, I'll be over in 10- Noah texts Rachel back.

-Okay, see you Noah- Rachel puts her phone down and gets up grabbing Noah's favorite snacks. Giggles softly, knowing his mom is probably pushing him out of the door once he mentions me.

Rachel checks the cameras and lets Noah in through the gate smiling, happy that it is the only Noah's family who knows where I live now. She waits two minutes for Noah to grab his things before coming over to the door when I open it to him, smiling widely at him.

"Right on time Noah" Rachel says, smiling, leaning against the door.

Noah rolls his eyes playfully before pulling Rachel into his arms hugging her to his body. A groan slips from him "I rather not be lectured by one of my favorite girls B"

Rachel giggles softly and rests her head on Noah's chest "What did your mom say this time about you come over?"

He releases another groan and shakes his head "I couldn't keep up since she was pushing me out the door while shoving a box of condoms into my bag telling me to practice working on giving her Jewish grand babies"

Rachel's giggling turns into full out laughing, "I'm guessing you didn't say you only thought of Quinn, cheerleaders and older women that way? Not me?"

"She'd probably try to smack some sense into me if I did say that" Noah says, not denying nor agreeing with what Rachel said, while leading her over to the couch.

Rachel snuggles into him sighing softly "I wish I thought better of myself, but it's so hard" listens to Noah's heart beating "If I did, I wouldn't have broken up with you that day but now I had to because I was tired of being second place to others"

"You mean Quinn and Santana?" Noah asks softly, playing with Rachel's hair.

She nods "If it wasn't being second place it was me being used as if no one liked me. Finn used me in order to help Quinn and Jesse used me for school" Looks up at Noah, with tears in her eyes, "I don't count you, because your Noah the only guy who isn't family that I trust" kisses his cheek softly.

"Why were you with Finn then if you knew that he uses you?" Noah asks, looking down into Rachel's big brown eyes.

"Because I don't want to be alone. What guy would want to be with the biggest freak in glee club, even the other members don't like me" Looks at Noah with a glare.

"I'm sick of it, people look at me like I'm the one who told Quinn to cheat on Finn when she could have just come out from hiding to yell and smack him. Still, people find out the truth that she cheated and still stick to Quinn like she is an angel" Rachel lets out her anger.

Tears of anger spill out of Rachel's eyes, "I hate that Finn can forgive Quinn for cheating and having your baby, but yet he can't forgive you his best friend" covers my face "Why can't they see that you're hurting too?" Rachel gasps out in shock.

Noah grabs her pulling her into a deep kiss probably trying to shut her up. Slowly wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses back, pushing her fingers into his hair moaning softly against his lips.

Rachel crawls over onto Noah's lap, straddling him. Lightly pulling his hair and slowly pulls back, panting "Noah before we go upstairs you'll need your bag in case we go all of the way"

Noah slowly nods "Okay, no rush B, you're special to me and the only one besides my family who doesn't think I'm a lima loser"

Rachel glares at him and pulls him into a deep kiss, giggling softly against his lips as he stands up slowly. She feels him smiling against her lips as he walks over reaching for his bag, feeling a erection pressing against her.

"We are keeping our promise of being each others first and last" Rachel giggles against Noah's lips as she grinds against him "Hurry, I want this shirt off of you Noah" Rachel whispers softly against his lips, lightly pulling his hair while he quickly walks upstairs and into her room.

Falls back onto the bed smiling widely and giggling softly, looks up at Noah grinning watching as he takes his shirt off tossing it to the floor. Rachel sits up slowly, softly placing her hands on his chest, leans forward, taking a nipple ring between her teeth lightly tugging it before placing kisses all off his chest.

"Looks like I'm taking another break on my vegan diet" Rachel says, giggling softly, smiling up at Noah before pulling him down onto the bed with her into a deep kiss.

Noah puts a few condoms on the side of the bed, as they both go under the covers, the only noises that could be heard is Rachel's giggling, softly moaning and Noah's grunting, as well as the headboard banging against the wall.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's Pov.

The next morning, Rachel wakes up in bed naked and alone, sits up slowly as I see the note that was left on Noah's pillow he was using.

Pushes my hair back, reading the note with a small smile.

 **Rachel,**

 **Needed to go for a quick run after getting my sister to school, see you at the usual time.**

 **Noah P.**

 **P.s Last night/this morning was amazing.**

Smiles getting up, putting on my bed clothes so I can check on my projects while looking through the mail, that are two letters and a check for my work.

Sees that the letters are both from the CIA and FBI, grins as I read through them happy knowing my weapons that I sent them are going well especial the special bombs that I made, nice and small but packs a big punch plus easy to set off in a short notice for the inner timer.

Pins the letters from the law enforcement onto the wall with the other letters, alongside the police forces in many different countries and states. Remembers the crates I had sent them at least 3 months ago full of special weapons and bullets, which are labeled for a special event (zombies) knowing they will be coming in handy pretty soon.

Walks over to my bullets, liking the bright blue star shape I put into it that starts from the tip of the bullet right to the base, that is my essence in a bullet that I took from my hair.

Puts a bullet into a silent gun, walks over to a dummy that is standing a few feet away, points while leveling my aim to the chest and shooting.

Lowers the gun slowly, grinning watching as the dummy turns bright blue right before my eyes starting from where it was shot in chest, before it turns into dust at least five seconds after being shot. Puts the gun down happy that it finally worked, walks over, grabbing a broom cleaning the mess up, then goes to try out the wheelchair that I'm thinking about giving to Artie for either his birthday or Christmas.

Sits down on the wheelchair, strapping myself in and presses a button on the left side of the armrests, grins to myself as it goes up into the air slowly and reaches for at the controller that controls how high or low, fast or slow, or back and forth it goes. Slowly lowers the wheel chair back down onto the floor.

Sighs softly, walking over to my third project that is, bullets for Noah, but I need to distract his essence from his hair. Shakes my head and walks up the stairs since my secret lair is underground, appears from behind a bookshelf. Walks upstairs to my bedroom, putting the radio on while I get ready for the day, first taking a nice warm shower, then getting dressed as I listen to the radio.

Pauses in front of my mirror, standing in nothing but a bra and panty set that is bright blue with black rose lace designs.

Rachel looks at the radio confused, hearing a female voice sounding full of panic and fear "This is not a drill, as the world you once knew is changing for the worst. Scientists tell us a bite from a zombie without a cure will take an hour before someone is turned, you hear me zombies are real! Make sure to get your kids, lock all of your doors and board up your windows"

Narrows my eyes, shaking my head, putting on a black tank top, then grabs my leather black jacket and biker gloves. Hopes that Noah and his family are okay as I put on my combat boots. Goes into the study as I put my brown hair up into a pony tail, checking on all the cameras around the house and the security goons. Types in the house, protecting mode, to kill any and all zombies that come into view of the house.

Grabs a small metal box that I had my dad make for me after I was bitten by a zombie, so I can tell if anyone around me is infected or not since most people would lie. When a green light shows it means a person is clean, but a red light means the person is infected and will be killed. Decides to test myself again to be on the safe side, puts my pointing finger in the middle of the box and watches as it scans my finger three times, smiles as the green light appears.

Gets all of my weapons ready, the bats, guns, swords, bow and arrows, bombs, my special bullets and bright light. Looks at the wheelchair for Artie and smiles, knowing he will be getting his gift a little earlier than planned.

Walks through the kitchen grabbing a red apple from a bowl on the kitchen table before locking my windows and climbs into my SUV leaving through the gates, shooting a few stray zombies near by. My eyes widen seeing Noah running as if his life depends on it, looks behind him a bit and sees a male zombie running.

Looks around my car before aiming at the zombie and shooting it, hitting it in the stomach and it turns into dust. Glances over to Noah seeing him, resting his hands on his knees trying his best to catch his breath, slowly gets out of the SUV and walks up standing in front of him.

Watches as Noah slowly looks up from my legs to my hand that is still holding a gun and up to my breasts, lingering, slightly before looking at my face, grins slightly as his eyes widen as, if not suspecting to see his best friend and secret lover to be standing in front of him holding a gun, looking like a complete badass.

Grins at Noah's shocked look "Hey Noah, we really need to go" looks at him "You want to get your mom and sister?"

He nods slowly needing to make sure his mom and sister is okay or not.

Nods towards the car "Come on, " smiles at him gently, grabbing his hand pulling him towards the SUV "Get in quickly" I say, looking at him.

She puts her seat belt on and glances over to Noah seeing him full out staring still in shock.

"Rachel how are you not freaking out?" Noah asks me, looking confused and concerned.

I sigh softly "Noah I'll answer any and all questions later because I have a feeling if the other glees are okay, they are going to ask the same thing" looks over to him "So your mom and sister should be at her school right?"

He nods slowly "They probably lock themselves in a room with no windows"

Hands Noah one of my metal bats, that has a blue star engraved into it.

Waits for Noah to tell me that the school where his sister goes to and pulls into the parking lot, reaches into the back of the SUV grabbing two silent guns full of bullets and a metal baseball bat.

"Noah does Sam's younger siblings go here too?" looks at him, seeing him nod as I sigh "You might need to prepare yourself for the worst"

Noah nods, taking a deep breath, but pauses "I don't think I can see my sister and mom as a zombie, I don't want to see them like that"

"Noah, maybe you should stay in the car if you can't handle it, besides zombie children are really heart breaking to see. I promise if I can save your family I will, " I say looking at him.

"Alright, but if you can't save them please put them out of their misery Rachel" Noah says before kissing me softly, then walks over getting into the SUV.

Blushes as I smile to myself, shakes my head, hardening my heart as I walk into the school. Having both of my guns aimed and leveled ready to shoot, slowly searches the school and every classroom, waiting for a burning pain in my arm.

"Hello anyone here?" I call out, letting my voice echo through the halls, sighs seeing blood on the floor and some on the walls "Hannah Puckerman? Ellie Puckerman? Its me Rachel Berry, Noah's friend" finds a child on the floor covered in blood, watches as it starts to move before I shoot it. Keeps looking to have an idea that they must be in either the gym closet or principals office.

Shoots a few more zombies ignoring the fact that they used to be children, telling myself they are only monsters now.

Lightly knocks on the door that says 'Principle's office' over top "Hannah? Ellie, if you are in there, it's okay, you can come out now. The scary monsters are gone now" Hears a soft whimper and frantic whispers coming from inside the room. "It's me Rachel, Noah's friend"

The door slowly opens, showing me not only Noah's mom and sister, but also Sam's parents and younger siblings. My eyes widen but smiles softly, seeing the fear in their eyes.

"It's okay, your safe now" smiles gently at them "I'm walking you to your cars, then giving you the address to my place okay? Noah is waiting in my car" Leads them out of the school and towards their cars, but leaves Noah alone with his mom and sister for a bit.

Gives the Evans family the directions to my house and the code for the gate.

Leans against the SUV, watching the Noah interaction with his family as I smile to myself before walking over handing Mrs. Puckerman a piece of paper with the directions to the house and the code for the gate.

Looks at Noah confused to why he isn't getting into the car with his family.

"Rachel, I'm staying with you" Noah says, holding the bat against his shoulder.

"Why?" I ask him, tilting my head confused.

"Do you really think any of the other glee members will willingly listen to you about any of this?" Noah points out.

Sighs softly, shaking my head "Good point, " I say walking back to the SUV with Noah behind me "Sent out a text asking the glee members where everyone is and what they might do"

"Alright" sents a text to all glee members and waits a few moments before getting replies back. "There was a gala party which turned into a sleep over so everyone is at Finn's and Hummel's, as well as their parents and Mr. Schuester which dragged Miss Pillsbury along"

"Okay, so what are they doing, do they have a plan? I swear to god if Finn says going to a mall or the school I'll hit him and paying my respects to his mother" Shakes my head.

"Uh" Noah looks like he doesn't know how to answer.

"Are you kidding me? Hasn't he watched any zombie movies?"

"What do you want me to tell them?" Noah asks looking at Rachel.

"Tell them to get supplies ready and to have three weapons each. But only food that will last a long time like canned food" Glances over to him, driving down the road.

"Okay, should I tell them help is coming on the way?"

Nods slowly "Yeah, and I think you should break the news to Sam about his family" smiles over to Noah, "He won't believe that I saved them" giggles softly "Let's get ready for some rude comments coming my way" glances at the guy who reminds me of a Greek god.

Noah looks up, seeing that they are pulling into the Hudson-Hummel driveway, parks close to the door and quickly closes the door locking the SUV.

Glances over to Noah before running into the house having my guns aimed and labelled ready, searches for any zombies before saving anyone. Sighs and walks overseeing the group sitting down having bags around them and holding useless weapons.

"Really, you guys don't have any zombies in the house?" looks around pouting, lowering the gun. Before I brighten up "Has anyone has been bitten by a zombie at all?"

Pouts again as they all shake their heads "This sucks" sighs "How many cars are here?"

"At least five" Mike says.

"We have five minutes to leave because sound attracts Zombies" rubs my arm winding. Looks at everyone "If someone does get bitten, I'm shooting you got it?"

Watches as everyone goes to their cars in groups "We are going to my house, I need to make sure Sam's parents and siblings are okay"

Sam pauses and looks over to Rachel "You got my family?"

"They are safe" smiles at him.

"Thanks Rachel"

All glee members and four adults follow Rachel to her place.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's Pov.

Sitting in the living room, looking at everyone and leans back in my seat, mentally preparing myself for the abuse and insults as well as the all the questions. I am pretty sure I will be getting in just a few short moments.

"So how do you know all about this berry?" Santana asks "Because I have noticed that you're not freaking out, and you're being all calm like you knew this was going to happen right from the start"

Sighs softly to myself looking down at my hands, then looks up at Santana, then glances at everyone "Because I did know this was going to happen. My dad is a scientist the one who was trying to find a cure, the one who was talking about how long a bite takes." looks at everyone "Four months ago, I was in the lab and they were trying to find something to stop making people sick but it didn't work that way it seemed what ever they used had a bad side effect."

"I remember walking through the halls one day alone and coming upon a really sick man who was deadly pale and he kept telling me to get away, but I wanted to help him" looks at the group "Watching someone innocent die right in front of you before turning into a monster that wants nothing but your flesh for their own sick pleasure" shakes my head.

"I found out three things. 1. Don't help anyone who is dying with a bite in clear view 2. I'm the cure that fixes everything and 3. I'm immune to bites of a zombie" takes my jacket off and pushes my hair back "Instead of turning into a zombie I would find myself having trouble handling my anger, especially during glee club" looks at the numbers.

"Do you honestly think we would believe you been bitten by a zombie?" Kurt says with Mercedes nodding beside him.

Sighs to myself and looks at the kids then at Brittany "Duckie, why don't you take the kids upstairs to a room that says fun room, okay?"

"Okay Rachie" Brittany says, going upstairs with the kids to play and or draw.

Waits until I hear the door close before taking the bandage off of my arm, showing the large bite mark that is still visable to see, glances over to Noah hoping that he isn't mad that I kept this a secret from him.

Rachel smiles a bit when Noah pulls her into his arms, holding her and rests her head on his shoulder.

"So I think we should assign jobs to everyone" I say softly, waits for peoples outbursts to happen in 3 2 and 1.

"Oh hell no!" Mercedes says. "Diva you can't tell us what to do like some big know it all"

Rolls my eyes at how people are so predictable even after all this time, gives them a bored look knowing if it wasn't for me they would be dead in at least 2 days, especially with the useless weapons I saw them with.

"Who will assign them, you?!" Mr. Schuester says. "As a teacher I say, an adult would be more than capable of assigning people's jobs to do."

Leans forward, picking up my gun from the table as more people yell and complain, before I point the barrel on the floor and shoots the floor beside me without blinking a eye.

"Now shut the hell up, if you don't like it get out" Looks at them "Need I remind you who's house you're in and I have contacts on my speed dial for a rescue at any time, if you're against me your no better than a filthy zombie or Karofsky" smirks at that. "And that is saying something."

Narrows my eyes, "You all need to pull your own weight and I don't know about you, but I rather eat with someone who knows what they are doing than die who is bad in the kitchen. And if you're not going to help there are two options 1. My gun or 2. Turns into a zombie" smirks at them "I'll still use my gun either way"

Feels Noah's hand on my shoulder, which slowly helps me to calm down "Rachel came down, I think you made your point"

"Now everyone who can cook good food put your hand up" sees Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and Mrs Evans, write down their names as the cooks as well as mine. "Put your hand up if you're a nurse or doctor" writes down Mrs. Puckerman and Mrs. Hummel for the nurses. Looks up at the group "Anyone good with guns and have a lot of anger?" writes down Santana, my name, Mike, Noah, Matt and Sam for supply runs and in charge of weapons.

"What about everyone else Rachel?" hears Ellie's voice behind me.

Smiles at Ellie who is standing at the end of the stairs. "Don't worry sweetie" puts my hair into a pony tail "Brittany will be having fun with the kids. Mr. Schuester will be teaching them subjects. Kurt will be making clothes for the group that doesn't rip and easy to move in. Mr. Hummel will be in charge of fixing the cars, but Mr. Evans and Finn will be helping him as assistants. Finn and Mr. Evans will also be bringing in the supplies. Miss Pillsbury you'll be giving us advice and in charge of cleaning" smiles, having given everyone a job or two.

"So what's the plan boss?" Santana asks, looking back and forth between her and Puck, as she snuggles into him, knowing there is something between them. And will do anything to get to the bottom of it, before it comes out into the open before she can.

"Well, first we need to do a supply run to get our basics and you guys need good weapons to use, we should go today before anyone tries to claim a store, knowing how desperate people are it will happen very soon" Looks at the group "I'll be going in first clearing a path, then, you guys will get your weapons, but be sure to grab at least two guns each and a few packs of bullets, do not forget to get a close range weapon like a baseball bat but metal"

The group nods, listening closely to the others.

"Three rules when we are gone, 1. Don't make any noises 2. Stay together and have each other's backs 3. No jumping in, I am not losing anyone for acting stupid" looks at the group "Please try to get the silent guns, okay?"

"Okay" The group repeats before getting up walking out to Rachel's SUV, heading to a store that has good weapons.

"What happens after we get the weapons?" Mike asks Rachel from the back seat.

Smiles a bit "Matt and Santana, you're a team so you two handle getting food, plenty of canned food and health supplies, like cold medicine, condoms, tooth brushes, everything okay?" looks back through the mirror, seeing them both nod "Alright Mike and Sam you in charge of getting clothes for everyone, toys for the little kids and books like novels, cooking books, coloring books and books for the children okay?"

"Got it" They both say getting ready.

"What about you and Puck?" Matt says, after knowing what he needs to do.

"Noah and I will be cleaning up the pests in the store, then, claiming it as our own" Rachel grins looking at Noah. "We might grab a few things as well if we finish early"

"What about other people with families?" Mike asks out of concern.

"Mike people are dying, it's all about survival now. People will do anything to keep their family safe, you think if you ran into a family they would happily help out? No they would shoot me once they see my arm without any questions asked" I say, pulling into a parking lot of a superstore.

* * *

Refills my two guns, grabbing a few bombs and a sword "Wait until I let you know when it's safe to go in" puts a few bullets into my pockets. Gets out of the car slowly, shooting a few zombies that are around the area and close to the doors.

Looks around quickly checking to see if the coast is clear, before giving the group the signal and moves to the doors slowly ready to shoot. Rachel leads the group while reminding them to be very quiet through the store to the back where the weapons are most likely are, shooting every zombie that gets in the way.

I watch their backs as they choose their guns and grabbing plenty of ammo to last a long time and a short distance weapon, once they have their weapons they all set out to finish their tasks.

Noah and I clean the store while I put something on top of the doors so no one will be using the store, if someone tries to walk in who isn't in the list gets shocked and zombies turns into dust. Then walks around grabbing at least 25 sleeping bags as well as air mattresses.

Walks over to the group with Noah in the middle of the store and smiles widely happy that we are still all together with no one bit or injured "No more zombies here in the building, now lets bag all of this and get home"

"Aren't we going to claim the store Berry?" Santana asks Rachel near the back of the group, looking at her confused hoping she didn't forget that part of the mission to do.

"I already did" I look at Santana grinning "It's all under my control, even if they break the glass they still get shocked for trying to enter" They all get into the SUV "No one but our group is getting inside"

* * *

 **May I remind everyone that fiction isn't real and besides it just fits in to how I see Rachel since she tried to jump a football player after her duet with Puck with "Need you now"**

 **To be continued. . .**


	4. Chapter 4

The SUV pulls into Rachel's driveway of the house through the gate that looks like made out of iron, the whole area is of a main house, two guest houses as well as a greenhouse, and a river with clean water with fish and a pool. The gate is unbreakable, not even a herd of elephants can break through.

Presses in the code for the gates, drives through, pausing to let it close behind me making sure nothing gets in from behind.

Glances at the group "Leave everything, Sam go and get your dad as well as Finn to get the supplies inside" Pauses in my step "And ignore any complaining Finn does okay, if he gets on your nerves you are free to remind him that if he doesn't work he doesn't get dinner"

The group walks into the house quickly knowing Finn will be complaining about having to work, sits down watching as the three guys bring in supplies, with Sam helping.

Rachel sits down running her fingers through her hair bleaching, glad that I told Matt and Santana to grab condoms. Waits for the guys to finish bringing in the supplies so I can start sorting through everything.

Once the guys are done, I lock my SUV and organize all of the supplies, putting every one thing together and figures they will need to have an idea where to sleep. Knowing the kids might want to be with either each other or their families for the first night, to feel safe.

She first deals with the kids things, their toys, coloring books, story books, sleeping bag and their air mattress. Then fixes Mrs. Hummel's and Mrs. Puckermans things together like all the medication, sleeping bags and air mattress, slowly goes on to the cooks things. Putting out four sleeping bags and air mattresses as well as cookbooks.

Calls the first three groups to get their things, while telling them if they wanted anything else to make a list for the next time they go for a supply run.

She goes back to sorting through everything now handles the two teachers things as well as books and anything they may need then sleeping bags and air mattresses. Then onto Burt, Sam, Finn and Mr. Evans.

This time Rachel calls the six people get all of their stuff, including the condoms, while ignoring the looks. Telling them the same thing I told the other 3 groups, make a list for anything needed or want.

Now for the last group, who did the most work so far. Which is the last of the items. Calling them out to the living room, but telling them they can grab anything anytime they want as along as they have their partner with them.

She can't help but blush when Noah sees the condoms, which are four large boxes and everyone else got three. Her breathing slows as he glances at me with his dazzling green eyes twinkling, knowing they will be put into good use very soon.

Both Puck and Rachel don't seem to notice that they're staring is attracting attention from the rest of their team, minus Sam.

Matt, Mike and Santana all sit on the side glancing back and forth between Puck and Rachel as the couple pretty much eye fuck each other in front of them.

"Is it just me or is it getting really hot in here?" Santana asks, the two guys waving a hand to her face with a breathy voice.

"It's not just you Santana" Matt says, trying not to look anymore while hiding his red cheeks. Mike can't handle it much longer before he pretty much snaps out of the awkwardness of the three of them.

"Okay guys, we are still here by the way, " Mike says, a bit loudly pretty much scaring the couple out of their intense staring.

Rachel shakes her head and looks at Noah "Go on and put your things in your room, I'll be making sure the girls on cooking duty is all doing something, " she says checking on the girls seeing Tina and Quinn putting the cans of food away, while Mrs. Evans read through the cook books. Before walking into the study to spy on everyone who is trying to be lazy.

Not noticing Artie rolls into the room quietly, in his old wheelchair "Um, Rachel I think everyone is wondering who is sleeping where?"

She glances at Artie from her computer before turning towards him "I got everyone an air mattress and sleeping bag for a reason, I think we should probably wait to decide that tomorrow" Looks at him, thinking.

"I understand, I'll let everyone know" Artie turns to roll out of the room.

"Artie I have a job for you. You should be the peacemaker, since everyone might not listen to me and starts back talking me and I don't want to be forced to handle them my own way. Remember, you can't pick any sides, okay?"

Artie nods slowly, looking at Rachel differently, since pretty much everyone thought if there were zombies she would likely be the first to break down after realizing she might not be able to go on Broadway.

"Oh, and Artie meet me tonight after Dinner, I have something to give to you, a little gift of some sorts" smiles at him before turning back to my computer.

He nods again completely confused before rolling out of the room to tell the others about the sleeping arrangements and such.

Leans up in my seat, typing in "If you want to fight like dogs, sleep outside" Smirks watching their reactions after they see that appear on the blank TV screen out of nowhere.

Shakes my head, watching as some of the glee members complain about me being crazy.

"Jeez white girl is crazy!" Mercedes complains "And she is going to make us sleep outside"

Rolls my eyes, hating the white girl comment since I am Jewish and that is an insult. 'Of course it would be someone of a different skin being racist'

"Don't worry Hun, Mr. Schue and my dad won't let that happen" Kurt says sitting beside her.

Narrows my eyes, muttering to myself "How dare they insult me in my own home" She snaps out of it when she hears a knock on the door.

Looks up muting the computer. "Come in, " feels surprise when she sees Noah opening the door and closing it behind him with a seductive grin.

"I had a feeling they must be getting to you, " he says before walking behind me, brushing the hair away from my neck and leans down to kiss and sucking the skin lightly "I think I know how to make you feel better" he whispers into my ear.

Rachel tilts her head back slightly moaning softly, enjoying the feeling of Noah's lips on her skin as she reaches back playing with his hair before standing from her seat. Leaning up to kiss Noah deeply with passion, running her fingers through his hair as she wraps her legs around his waist leaning back against the desk as they make out.

Neither one of the couple hears the knock on the door or the voices out in the hallway before the door opens and a few people lets themselves in Rachel's office, while being greeted with the sight of Puck on top of Rachel with his shirt off and Rachel with brain view and her black pants, having her legs wrapped around Puck's waist.

They both pull back looking at the door with annoyance about being interrupted, panting ignoring the fact they are practically half naked lying on the desk.

"What is it?" Rachel asks not hiding the annoyance from her voice, glaring at Mercedes, Kurt, Burt and Mr. Schue. Wanting nothing more than to let Noah take her on her desk.

"What are the sleeping assignments?" Mr. Schue asks since Kurt looks like he is about to pass out from seeing too much of Rachel under Puck.

"Didn't I just send Artie to tell you? You all have sleeping bags and air mattresses, none of you have earned the right for a bed, unlike my group and Brittany and Finn, Mr. Evans, and Artie" glares at them.

"Besides, if you don't like it leave last I checked you have shit as weapons and would get killed not even 3 hours without the supply runners protection, none of you know how to handle a gun nor look like you want to" runs my hands along Noah's body grinning as he presses his lower half against me, bites my lower lip covering up a moan.

"I don't take kindly to anyone being rude to me in my own home and remember there are zombies, meaning nothing will stop me from shooting you with my special bullets" looks at Mr. Hummel "Sir, I'm sorry to say that the apple doesn't fall far the tree. I know all about you from my dads that you used to bully them for being gay while on the football team"

Kurt looks shocked, but confused, Mercedes looks angry, but needing to be protected while not lifting a finger and Mr. Schue doesn't know what to do.

Rachel giggles loving the feeling of Noah's lips on her neck, kissing her skin sweetly "Noah your missing the spot, " she says ignoring the group while leaning up kissing him deeply.

The group of four quickly runs out of the study, closing the door behind them and moves away from the door quickly when they hear moaning and grunting coming from inside the study.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

The members of the glee club, as well as the adults are sitting in the Berry's living room thinking about the changes in their life and that Rachel is their leader.

Some of the people have no problem and would follow her still even if the other members decides to leave. The adults are unsure of how to deal with a petite brunette as their leader, but Mr. school is one of the adults who agrees that Rachel shouldn't be the leader and that she has finally lost it.

Santana looks at Brittany glad that she doesn't have to deal with any weapons or risk getting hurt, plus not having to see a zombie so up close to scare her especially the zombies in the form of a child.

Sam is glad that his family is with him safe and sound thanks to Rachel, and he is also very happy that he gets to take his anger out of Zombies.

"I'm glad Rachel is our Captain" Matt says to Mike. "If it wasn't for her we wouldn't even know what to do, since I have a feeling some people would have listened to Finn and gone to the mall or some other stupid place like a super market"

Mike snickers nodding "Yeah, I doubt Santana would take too kindly to anyone who forces Brittany do anything that will herself unless she wants to"

"You know it" Santana says from smiling besides Brittany.

"I think Rachel is waiting for someone to call to help us" Brittany says.

"What do you mean Brittany?" Artie looks at Brittany confused.

"I mean I think she knows people to send for help but she wants to know who she can trust before the call comes in" she says looking into space. "Lord Tubbington always told me Rachel knew special people in high up places after I saw Rachel looking so not like she did in school wearing jeans and a actually cute sweater in a mall one time"

"Brittany you think Rachel knows people to help us?"

She nods, but frowns "Only people she wants to be helped"

"What do you mean?" Artie says more confused.

"I think she wants the people who are being cruel to her to prove themselves worthy of being saved, especially the ones who thinks she shouldn't be the leader"

They all quiet down, knowing even though Brittany isn't the smartest, but she is pretty insightful about things around her.

"So what we have to listen to Manhands now?" Quinn says from besides Finn, having her arms crossed a scowl planted on her face.

"If you want to be safe from harm you would listen to captain" Mike looks at Quinn glaring "She did tell you guys if you didn't like it to leave, so stop complaining before she throws you out"

"White girl can't do that, Mr. Schue and Mr. Hummel won't let her" Mercedes glares back at Mike.

"Did you forget whose house you're in? If she wants to throw you out, I'll personally help myself" Santana looks at Mercedes "Don't test me or the boss, she has a perfect aim both at standing still and moving"

"Hey now lets not do anything so drastic, I'm sure Rachel would let all of us be saved" Mr. psyche tries to reason with the teenagers.

"I doubt that besides you need to prove yourselves that you are worth being saved or not" Brittany says looking at Mr. Schue. "You more than the others"

"What are you talking about Brittany?" Mr. Schue looks confused but as well kind of put off that he'd have to prove that he's worthy of being saved by his own student or ex student now.

"Since you're the teacher you're supposed to be stopping the fights, but ever since Rachel had that week crush on you, it was like Rachel wasn't worth saving in your book. Why is Quinn or Kurt any different?"

"What are you talking about Brit?" Santana wants to know where she is going with this.

"Mr. Schue helped Kurt when he was being bullied by Karofsky, he even helped when Quinn was pregnant while at the same time she was knowingly betraying him by helping his crazy ex wife lie about a baby"

Santana gets the idea and nods "Yeah, you all blame her for everything"

"Quinn cheated because she saw Finn kiss Rachel, while getting pregnant, then blames Rachel even though it was Jacob who told about the baby. Puck told me he saw Rachel trying to pay Jacob off for not publishing a story on Quinn is pregnant" Mike says.

"Then you all complain every time she gets a solo, but don't you think you should be yelling at Mr. Schue for being the one who gives them out in the first place?" Matt says shaking his head.

"If you guys don't clean up your act and start respecting Rachel you might be left behind by Rachel while being shot in the kneecaps by Santana" Brittany says but catches Santana's smirk.

The whole group jumps slightly when someone starts clapping from behind them, they all turn around to see Rachel standing in Puck's shirt and her hair in a messy pony tail.

"Everything Brittany says is true, I always knew she would figure it out first since she is so smart and open minded" Rachel smirks at the group "I am waiting for a call, but right now only a few people aren't on my shit list and they are the ones worthy of being saved at this moment"

"Now Rachel everyone deserves to be saved" Mr. Schue stands up looking at her "As your teacher and an adult you have to listen to me"

She smirks at him "You want to know something Mr. Schue? I work for both the CIA and FBI, plus I have a license to kill. Do you know what that means?" she tilts her head looking at him, having her arms crossed tapping her arm looking calm but her blood was boiling in anger.

He tries to answer, but is too shocked.

"It means I'm allowed to put a bullet through your head, " she glares at her old teacher "And I am not letting anyone ruining my chance at saving people who I care about and who are worthy of being saved because of my stupid mistake"

"Now it's time for a testing, this is going to happen every day and after every time I leave. Don't worry, I will be testing myself as well, even though I am immune now doesn't mean I will be forever" She sighs frowning "I need to make that cure myself"

"I will go first, then" Santana stands up walking over to Rachel seeing her picking up a small metal box.

"Put your finger here and wait for a few seconds so it can scan" Rachel says while watching the lights and smiles as it turns green "Your clean"

A few people get up walking over and gets tested, feeling happy when they are clean as well.

"Now the cooks are going to make something, but Mrs. Evans is in charge of what is being made, tomorrow Tina you are in charge of all meals, then Mercedes, then Quinn and I'm last to cook"

"Tonight the Evans gets a choice they either sleep with their kids or go into a guest bedroom with the other adults. Artie you are taking a guest room with Mike, Matt, Sam and Finn" Rachel looks at Santana and Brittany "If you promise not to have sex in the bed, I'll give you a guest room but that would mean Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt is out here"

"Mr. Hummel and Mrs Hummel I would prefer you to take the bed not Mr. Schue" glares at him "He needs to be punished for trying to pull the teacher card in my own home"

They both nod, ignoring looking at Mr. Schue, both knowing they need the bed for a good night's rest. Only feeling guilty towards Ms. Pillsbury because of her OCD.

"And Miss Pillsbury you can sleep in the room that would have been mine, don't worry, I cleaned it 3 times a week" Smiles kindly at the red head.

Rachel looks around the group, but frowns when she notices the look on Mr. Schue's face "Just letting you all know I am a very light sleeper so if anyone who isn't a child sneaks into someone elses room who isn't theirs will be punished" glares at everyone "Does everyone understand?"

"Yes" they all say, glancing at everyone else beside them.

The group spots Puck stands behind Rachel calmly putting his hands on her shoulders "Rachel calm down you made your point, why don't you put your anger towards making some new weapons?"

Rachel grins and nods, disappearing into her lair planning her new weapons, but looks at her essence that comes in handy then a few nights. Snaps her fingers when an idea comes to her, but frowns noticing she doesn't have much left, after all those bullets she made.

* * *

Rachel's Pov.

I cut a few strands of my hair, then walks over sticking it into place for the distracting part smiles at the amount of liquid in the cup. Puts the net up, grabbing a pair of goggles and a brush, starts painting the essence over the net, grinning as it works into the thread of the net turning it into a pattern of both black and bright blue.

Smirks to myself coming up with another idea, labeling a few cups with the supply runners' names grabbing a pair of scissors walking back into the living room.

"Who all wants their own special bullets like mine?" asking the supply runners group.

Santana looks at Rachel with wide eyes, "You can do that?"

"Yes, but I need to cut your hair" I say "My essence is what makes the zombies turn to dust, I think it might be different for everyone I'm not really sure because this is the first time I am trying with someone else's essence but my own"

Santana puts her hand up "I do, this is a good way to get rid of split ends" she says as Rachel stands behind her cutting all of the split ends putting the hair into the container labeled Santana.

"It doesn't only have to be bullets, it can be any weapon heck I'm working on making using it on a net after Noah gave me an idea to get more than one at once" I say grinning over to him.

"I would like it in the bullets and maybe a flashlight if you can do that" Santana says.

"I'll see what I can do, " I say before turning to the four guys "Would you guys like any special weapons? I could even add it in a close range weapon so it would add more damage"

"Okay, I think we all want the special bullets and it being put into a baseball bat or hockey stick" Sam says, looking at the other guys, seeing each one of them nodding along.

I stand behind Sam cutting some of his hair off fixing it up a bit, placing his hair into the container labeled Sam before moving onto the other guys then disappears back into the lair working on my team mates own special weapons.

Slipping my goggles back over my eyes setting back to work, butting starting with Noah's weapons first because I need to figure out how to put his essence into his baseball bat.

Groans softly, having trouble figuring it out before sitting down on the floor crossing my legs, taking breaths in and out picturing the baseball bat in my mind and all the ways to add the essence to it. 'Maybe I could carve a design with a knife laced with the essence, could that work? Or just dip the whole thing in and leaving it until it settles? This is really hard, I could use my powers to help with making sure it sticks' Rachel slowly gets lost in her thoughts.

Images flashes through her mind, remembering when she walked through Noah's little sister, Ellie's school to save both her and their mother Hannah is picturing the sights of the children covered in blood just as the day they were born, remembers hating having to stop the suffering while telling myself they weren't children anymore but mindless monsters.

Snaps her eyes open and walks over to a baseball bat, trying out the first method, but grabs a knife that would do the trick. I carry it over to the distracting part before lacing the knife. Grabs Noah's container, slowly but really carefully dissecting the essence from Noah's hair now knowing it won't be enough for the baseball bat to dip in so I would need to do the first method.

While I dissect the essence, I wonder what color it would turn out, since mine is bright blue that sometimes reminds me of lightening.

Slowly grins when Noah Puckerman's essence shows me the color of lava, like red with a mixture of yellow and orange, giggles softly, knowing that it's in his essence to get angry and lose control at times. Tosses the dead stiff strands of hair into the garbage, then dipping the knife that is sitting beside me in lacing it.

She gets up, walking over to the baseball bat with the knife as well as the container full of essence, I had dissected from Noah's hair, flicks on the knife and sets out to carve a design over the bat making it full of flames since its the color of love. Smirks to myself unable to wait to see what it can do with those filthy zombies.

Once I am done with the baseball bat I set it to the side with the knife and sets out to work on the bullets with the rest of the essence in the container hoping at least three things being laced will help at least a little.

Wipes the sweat from my forehead, imagining what might happen if one of the bullets hits a Zombie maybe it would catch on fire or maybe it would blow up leaving behind a big mess. Grimaces at my imaginary of a zombie blowing up and all of its guts laying around, shakes my head focusing back on with my work.

* * *

After a few hours of working on Noah's weapons, Rachel decides to grab a snack from the kitchen. Walks out from behind the bookshelf, waving a hand at her face for just being close to the essence of Noah Puckerman makes her feel so hot and a bit light headed.

Sneaks into the kitchen not wanting to deal with anyone with my powers bubbling right near the surface ready to be used at any possible sign of a threat will not be taken lightly at the moment.

Looks around the kitchen for something to snack on, walks over to my cupboard full of snacks and delicious vegan treats, glances behind me before unlocking the door with a key in my pocket. Giggles softly to myself, taking a few things out that will give my brain a much needed amount of sugar. Locks the door back up, glancing around me knowing if Brittany or one of the kids saw me they might want some and I wouldn't be able to say no.

Tiptoes back to my lair, underground not making any sound the best that I can also knowing if the other divas saw me, I wouldn't hesitate putting them outside to sleep for the night even though zombies can't get in they can still see through the gate. Pauses slightly in my step thinking about the animals and frowns, hating what is happening to those innocent creatures.

Disappears back into the lair, working on everyone else weapons while eating my snacks until it is time for dinner knowing the team will have their own special weapons to use by lunch time tomorrow.

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel leans over the final weapon that her team had asked her to make, rubs her forehead trying to figure out how making a flashlight into a weapon to do harm to the undead. She looks up at the bulb under the light and grins slowly as she comes up with an idea.

Writes it down "Try to crystallize the essence around the bulb for the flashlight" jumps slightly when she hears a banging comes from upstairs, she jerks her head up narrowing her eyes.

"Dinner is ready, come and get it, " Rachel hears Tina letting everyone know.

Yawns softly, getting up, walking upstairs from her hidden lair and pulls a candle holder down to make the bookshelf to slide to the side slowly. Rachel walks into the dining room, covering her mouth as she yawns again.

Rachel sits down at the head of the table, while everyone is still walking into the dining room to get their seats. She rubs the exhaustion away from her eyes, while putting her phone onto the table beside her.

Her heart jumps when someone's hand lands on her shoulder, looks up to find the kind eyes of Mike Chang looking at her with a look of worry and concern.

"Are you okay, Captain? It's not like you to show anything but happiness to anyone, even when you're sad" Mike says, sitting beside Matt who is also looking at her with concern. Since its a known fact that Rachel always has her show face on, even if she really doesn't need it.

Rachel smiles, looking around the table seeing all the concern and worry on the supply runners, children, parents and Brittany's faces "Do not worry, I'll be fine now there isn't anymore school I don't have to hide my emotions all the time. Because of the delicious smell that is coming from the kitchen I'll be good as new to finish the last weapon for everyone"

"What? I thought only supply runners will be getting the weapons" Santana asks looking at Rachel.

"Rachel I don't feel comfortable letting the children use a weapon. They can hurt themselves as well as those around them" Miss. Pillsbury says, wiping the area clean from where she is sitting beside Mr. Schue.

Smiles kindly "Well, you all should thank Santana for giving me this idea" Looks at everyone at the table, seeing the confusion, worry and concern on their faces "I know someone people here doesn't like relying on others so this way you can do as you wish, but this weapon only works on the undead and in the dark" Eats some mashed potatoes "A flashlight is easy to use, this way there is no training needed"

Rachel looks at Santana "Santana I know you won't go anywhere unless you know Brittany would be kept saved from harms way" smiles at her as she nods.

"The bright side is that this new weapon you won't have to worry about the battery dying" Looks at Miss. Pillsbury "Yours will be extra clean Miss. Pillsbury"

Winces seeing meat on the plate, pushes it onto Noah's plate. Eats the rest of the food, but looks down slowly getting worried.

"What's wrong boss?" Santana asks, looking at Rachel confused and concerned.

"I'm worried about what might happen to the animals" looks around at everyone at the table "They will be a bigger problem if they are turned to zombies then the humans who are turned."

"You really think they will be turned?" Mercedes asks "Won't the zombies leave them alone?"

Rachel shakes her head "No, once they think all humans are gone will would go to the next source of meat, the animals" looks at Mercedes, then at everyone else "It is not yet known but animals turned into zombies, are even faster and smarter than the human zombies"

She looks at the rest of her team, then at Santana, Sam and Noah "I want you three to take care of the animals, if you see any that looks injured and all bloody" looks at them "Just put them out of their misery away from innocent eyes, understand?"

The three team mates look at each other then at the children, as well as Brittany "Understood" all three understands exactly what would happen if any of them would see an animal looking injured and or all bloody, the kids would try to help it while putting themselves at risk and making the animal know about their next meal.

Rachel leans back in her seat and looks at everyone, glances down at her phone pulling up video images from the cameras inside of the house "So what did everyone do while I was busy?" narrows her eyes "And don't bother lying, I can tell if you do"

"Well the children got the supply runner team and I tell them stories about you Rachel, they wanted to know more about the person who saved everyone" Brittany says smiling.

Smiles at the innocence in her eyes "Oh, what stories did you tell? Nothing bad I hope"

"Just the ones where everyone pretty much misjudged you" Brittany looks at the kids then the team members of the supply runners.

"Like when you sent that short girl to the crack house because you knew she never went to Mckinley to begin win and you knew she was always with Carmal"

Sighs softly "I always knew, because she was on their website as the next lead singer, but was only at Mckinley getting the new director to make her an offer to make her stay on their team" looks at everyone.

"And that time where you paid off Jewbro with a piece of your clothing" Puck says, looking at her sitting on her right side "Just so he wouldn't put Quinn's pregnancy on his blog"

"I do that whenever Jacob has big gossip, but there are certain people I don't protect"

"And the time where you offered to be my date for prom because you knew I couldn't afford to go, " Sam says, looking at her "And also the time you blew that competition on purpose"

Grins at Sam "Hey, I wanted to make sure you stayed beside you got a good voice, look at what happened because of it except for everyone hating me more though"

"Let's not forget when you were the only one who believed that I didn't sell the team out by giving the set list to Coach Sue" Santana says looking at Rachel.

Rachel smiles at Santana "I knew you actually love glee club, with that smile you get on your face every time you sing, it's one of pure joy" Grins "Besides, you said it yourself, you keep things real even though the truth hurts it is better known the truth"

Looks at Mrs. Evans "Did the rest of the cooks help you with this meal? You can tell the truth" pulls up the camera inside the kitchen for when they were making dinner.

"Well..." Mrs. Evans looks around the table nervously.

"You won't get in trouble so do not worry, those who don't do that they are told will be the ones in trouble" Rachel tells the women gently.

Mrs. Evans takes a deep breath, while advoid looking at Mercedes "Tina and Quinn helped, I couldn't find Mercedes anywhere, so I thought she must have been in the bathroom"

"Do you want to know where Mercedes was?" Rachel narrows her eyes at Mercedes, looking through the camera video's "It seems while everyone was working hard, she was being lazy using my hot tub with Kurt" Looks at them "Seems I have to punish two people now after this delicious meal"

"But I'm not even part of the cooking team" Kurt says, looking at Rachel then at his dad and Mr. Schue for help. But his dad turns away, knowing why Rachel is upset and not going to help his son justify his actions.

"No you're not, but you still knew that Mercedes had a job to do and didn't try to get her to do it, " Rachel looks at Santana and Noah "You two are evil in mind, you got any punishment ideas in mind so they will not do this again?"

Santana smirks and exchanges a look with Puck before turning to Rachel "How about not being allowed to wear fashionable clothing for Kurt? And making them do their worst nightmare?"

Rachel leans forward in her seat, looking around the table "Does anyone at this table know Mercedes and Kurt's worst nightmare?" waits for an answer, wanting to punish them especially after i already told them the rules.

"I think i know their worst nightmare Rachel" Brittany says, looking at her "I overheard Mercedes and Kurt talking about it once, Kurt's is wearing your school clothes and Mercedes is that there are no more tots"

Smiles at Brittany "Thank you Brittany. Then it is settled, Mercedes will not be allowed to have any treats and if someone sneaks her someone they will be punished as well. For Kurt starting tomorrow he will be wearing my school clothes" Looks at Kurt and Mercedes "And if that doesn't work, you will be put on look out duty outside of the gate"

Kurt's face turns even more pale then it usually is, both at having to wear Rachel's clothing as well as the fact he might be put outside of the gate away from any sense of safety with only a flashlight for protection. Kurt looks at his dad and for help once more.

"Rachel isn't that a bit too harsh?" Mr. Schue says, looking at her then at the two that are being punished "They didn't even do anything"

Rachel looks at Mr. Schue and narrows her eyes "Exactly, I told them if they don't do there jobs there will be punishments" She turns to the parents "Do you have chores in your home that you expect them to finish?"

All of the parents at the table nods, looking at Rachel confused.

"And what happens when they don't do it?" Rachel looks at the parents one by one.

"They get punished, like not allowed to watch t.v, or having desert, or no being allowed to go to parties" Mrs. Hummel says looking at Rachel.

"Exactly, since there won't be any parties for a long time i need to be harsh especially at a time like this" Looks at Mr. Schue "What happens if someone doesn't do their homework?"

"They get detention" He mutters.

Rachel nods "Next time you think a punishment I give someone is harsh and you open your big mouth, I'll show you just how harsh i can be do you understand me?"

looks at Rachel as if seeing Sue in her place, while slowly nodding.

"Outstanding" Grins at everyone "So what did everyone else do today?"

"Everyone else who didn't have anything to do was just looking around the area, like checking out the other two houses as well as the pool outside" Finn says, putting some more food onto his plate.

"Yeah so did everyone like what they saw? I got a few guys i knew to design it with me in mind especially after Jacob wouldn't stop stalking me"

"If you have two guest houses why can't anyone sleep there?" Miss. Pillsbury says looking at Rachel confused.

"Simple, i don't trust anyone in my guest houses. Besides my fathers like to visit sometimes and bring some of their lab equipment with them"

"Why would they visit if they own the house?" Miss. Pillsbury asks.

"They don't, I own it" Looks at the adults "I've been living here for a long time, when I'm at the other house my parents place i was just visiting them.

"So you been living here alone?" Miss Pillsbury, looks at Rachel worried.

"Don't worry three people already knew, Noah sleeps over when his mom isn't at work because she gets worried about me being alone. Sometimes, he even brings Ellie when Hannah needs a rest" Smiles at them.

"Shouldn't the school know about this?" says.

She nods and smiles "The principle was told, even Coach Sue knows"

"Why wasn't i told?" Mr. Schue says.

"Because you would have told the other members of glee club and then Jacob would know and then i would have to live somewhere else" Shakes my head "Tomorrow i am going out to see if there are any more survivors, then break into the school"

"What?!" Everyone yells together "Why would you need to break into the school?"

"I have a feeling Coach Sue has a hidden stash some where inside the school" Looks at everyone else "I'll try to find your parents and if anyone made it I'll bring them here, maybe i might even find Coach Sue" Smiles at the supply runners "You can choose. Either stay here tomorrow or come with me"

All the supply runner team members looks at each other but only three of them decide to go with Rachel.

Rachel looks at Santana, Matt and Mike "Tomorrow we are taking three cars, even who has pictures of their parents give them to these three members. You guys are going to see if anyone's parents survived, while i go to the school and the store"

"Miss. Pillsbury, before everyone goes to bed make sure they all write a list of thing they want or need. Okay?"

"Alright" The perky red head says, preparing to make her list already.

Rachel gets up, grabbing her empty plate and glass walking into the kitchen to wash the dirty dishes. Walks back into the dining room "Everyone is in charge of their own dishes" she says before walking out "Artie its time for your gift"

Artie rolls his wheelchair into the kitchen washing his dirty dishes before following after Rachel really wanting to know what his gift is. Looks around losing sight of her.

The bookshelf slides open causing Artie to jump in his seat, showing Rachel holding a wheelchair.

"Rachel i already have a wheelchair" Looks up at the brown eyed girl.

"Not like this you don't" Looks around seeing everyone else beginning to gather around herself and Artie. Rachel opens the wheelchair, looks for some help.

Finn steps forward, picking Artie up from his wheelchair into the new wheelchair.

Rachel looks at Artie smiling "Tell me, what do you see on the armrests?"

"Buttons, looking like they belong on a video game controller" Artie looks at Rachel confused.

Smiles nodding "This wheelchair you can fly, while moving up, down, forward and backwards. All you have to do is picture your in a video game. You also have a flashlight as well as guns installed, with never ending amount of bullets"

Artie looks at his new wheelchair and up at Rachel, smiling widely "Now i won't be the one being left behind. How did you come up with this?"

"Remember when we had to raise extra money for a wheel chair bus and everyone but Tina and I weren't so willing to help?"

"That was at least 2 years ago though" Tina says, looking at Rachel.

"I just finished it, besides this is a good time for you to not feel useless. I am not going to let you die before your able to dance"

"Thanks Rachel" Artie smiles up at her. "This really means a lot to me"

Smiles down at Artie "Why don't you and everyone else go outside, test it out for yourself but make sure you get to bed, while sticking together as a team" Looks at Santana, Mike and Matt "We are leaving after we had our breakfast" turns around walking towards the bookshelf before pausing just as a thought comes to her "Make sure to take your guns with you just in case"

Slides a book out, walks into her hidden lair working on the flashlight for everyone until 1 in the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile with the rest of group, standing outside watching as Artie flies around in his wheelchair laughing happily.

"This is amazing!" Artie looks down at his fellow glee team mates, siblings and adults. Slowly lowers the wheelchair back on to the ground grinning at everyone "I will not be holding everyone back anymore" There is a twinkle in his eyes.

"Artie I am so happy for you" Tina says smiling down at him.

"Well we are going to sleep now" Santana says, pointing towards Mike and Matt "We don't want to be half asleep on the job tomorrow, I don't know about you but i do not want boss to be pissed at me" She walks inside with Brittany following her.

Both guys nods, before following her inside. The parents looks at the children.

"Come on, its not safe to be outside until Rachel makes the special flashlights besides its your bed time now" Hannah tells her daughter, urging her inside just as the Evans does the same with their youngsters.

Everyone else stays outside enjoying the cool breeze, just talking and looking up at the moon.

* * *

Back down in Rachel's hidden lair, she leans over carefully crystallizing the essence around the bulb. Looks around knowing that i would have to trim everyone's hair when they are sleeping. Mutters a spell of air in Latin before blowing over the bulb hardening it.

Rearranging the wires in the flashlight so there won't be any need for batteries, puts the flashlight back together. Looks at the flashlight smiling widely to myself, engraving Santana's name into the handle putting it with the rest of her weapons.

Grabs some jars with everyone's names on them and a pair of scissors, walks out from behind the bookshelf to give everyone a hair cut just so i can finish making the flashlights.

Rachel finishes the weapons and flashlights a few hours before the cooks wakes up to make breakfast in the morning.

 **To be Continued. . .**


End file.
